So much for a simple conversation
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: DuncanXCourtney. First TDI fic. Just a little bit of random camper-ness. Now it's officially AU, since I already watched almost all of the rest of the show.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was brooding again, obviously still pissed about being forced to go through with the show. The marshmallow ceremony was over about an hour ago, yet she was still sitting at the campfire. He turned to face her and crossed his arms over his chest. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. He absently bit the bar of his tongue ring and rolled it between his teeth. He turned his head to look at the cabin then back to look at the fiery pest. He snorted as he lost a mental battle with himself and walked over to the campfire. He sat down next to her, drawing a disgusted look to her face.

"What do you want, Neanderthal?" What a love attitude she had? It reminded him of one of the gate guards at juvy. He let a cruel smirk play across his face.

"Why so glum, princess? Pissed it wasn't you that got sent home?" She shot him a glare that could have knocked him backwards, had he not been expecting it.

"I am going to win this. You wait and see." He nodded and bent over resting his arms across his knees.

"Sure, you are." Her face turned red as she stood up. He looked up as she walked off. He grinned; he always loved a good chase. His mind reeled as he stood up, thousands of evil ideas playing through his mind. He watched as she stomped off, shaking his head as his grin widened. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. She caught her foot on a rock and fell to the ground. He calmly walked over to her, and he could have sworn he heard a string of cuss words. She turned and glared at him.

"Don't you say a word."

"Wasn't planning to, darling." Her face turned red as she stood up and dusted the dirt off of her pants. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Leave me alone." He took a step closer to her, putting on the most menacing face he could manage. She took a step back and looked around. It hadn't occurred to her that it was dark, and they were alone. Her heart jumped as she looked back at him. He brought his hand up and she jerked away. She jumped back away from him, catching the same rock on her heal sending her flying backwards. She landed hard on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked to see him standing over her. He knelt down and brought his hand up. She shut her eyes as she started praying that he would just go away. After a moment of nothing happening she opened her eyes.

"You are too jumpy, princess." He said as he tossed a twig down onto her stomach. She sat up and looked at the twig batting it off of her. He let out a laugh. "You had a stick in your hair." She scrambled to her feet, seething. She frowned at him and shoved him hard backwards. He brought his eyebrow up and looked at her, in mild amusement.

"Oh, gonna be that way?" He smiled and took a step towards her. She brought her hand up to push him away again, but he grabbed her wrists. He pushed her back with a smile.

"Get away from me." Courtney ordered stomping her foot. He shook his head and turned around to walk of. She ran over and pushed him face first to the ground. He rolled over and kicked her leg out from under her sending her down on top of him. She pushed herself up and looked at him in disgust.

"Hey, princess." She frowned as she noticed how blue his eyes were. She shook her head and sat up. He sat up underneath her and grinned. "You okay?" She rubbed her head and nodded.

"I think so." He arched his eyebrow at her, waiting for it to hit her. She became very still. She was close to the pig..very close. She shrieked as she realized she was pretty much straddling his lap. She threw herself backwards and stumbled to her feet.

"Ass hole." Duncan laughed as he fell back on the grass. She would warm up to him eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had an idea for this story and I had to continue. Since I did get so many reviews, i thought I would try my hand again.**

* * *

Courtney rolled over and closed her eyes tight. She rolled over again, but it wasn't any use. She kept thinking. It was like her mind just didn't want to shut up. She let out a growl of frustration, only to receive a shush from one of her temporary roommates. She kicked off the sheet covering her and suppressed a groan. She snorted and decided she needed to clear her head. She sat up grumbling about how a nice a hot cup of tea would be. The hard floor was still hot, not the welcoming cool she had hoped. She dug through her clothes for a moment and pulled out her swimsuit and a robe. Her better instincts were telling her not to go swimming on her own, and after dark no less, but she was feeling dirty for some reason and the icy showers in the camp bathhouse did not seem at all inviting at the moment. A quick strip and redress was all it took and she was able to creep swiftly out of the cabin. Her mind grumbled as she stubbed her toe and the same rock that had caused such a commotion earlier. That brought her mind about to the problem at hand.

Duncan. Really? Need she think more? Bah. It was horrible. She couldn't get the monster out of her head. She walked in the moonlight till she reached the dock. She looked up at the moon a smiled. It was just like her old summer camps. She always like the little slivered moon better then the full. It always gave the allure of mystery. Just what was going on in the dark side, while the sun reflected on that sliver. She shook her head, casting away the thoughts of her younger more juvenile days. She had never been one to act on rebellious impulses, but there was definitely something about this whole camp experience that made her impulsive.

_Yeah, was it something or somebody._

"Ack! Shut up!" She yelled at herself. She frowned and sunk down on the dock. She was starting to act like Izzy. She growled and stood back up slipping the rope off and letting it fall to the dock. She sat back down and dangled her feet over the side. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, slipping off into the murky dark water blow. She felt the water engulf her in a shock that was both startlingly cold, and welcoming. She held herself under until she started to feel that burning in her chest. She kicked her feet, breaking the surface with a painful breath. She slapped the top of the water. She had only stayed under twenty seconds. Far from her personal best. She pushed the water with her hands, just brushing the surface. She was suddenly relaxed. All the worries seemed to flow out of her as she focused on treading the water. The waves her hands made, and the rippling affect that flowed out from her body. She moved back to the dock and after trying a few times and slipping from the moss and green slick on the wood, managed to pull herself back up. She shivered as a breeze caught her off guard and rolled over her wet skin. She stood up and picked up her robe. She draped it around her and loosely knotted it. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out at the still water. She let out a sigh. She seriously had a lot of thinking to do.

She turned around and started back to her cabin, when a small light in the boys cabin caught her eye. She frowned and stopped in her tracks. Who could be up this late, besides her crazy self? She moved quietly and scolded herself the entire way over to the cabin window. She stood up on her tip toes and was just able to peek in through. She frowned as she watched Harold move around the cabin the flashlight in his mouth. She shook her head and started to go back to her own cabin, when she heard a string of cuss words that could put a sailor to shame. She jumped back up to her tip toes and watched as Harold moved the light beam quickly out of Duncan's eyes. He jumped down off of his bunk and grabbed the flashlight away from Harold.

Courtney felt her mouth drop open slightly as she looked over Duncan, or really all she could see of him, which just happened to be his back. She felt the heat flood to her face as she caught her thinking giddily about seeing him half naked and in nothing but a collar and his boxers. She scolded herself and looked back as the men bickered. She had a moment to wonder how he got his shoulders so toned, as he and Harold argued back and forth. Harold made a grab for the flashlight, but Duncan swung around throwing the flashlight at the window. She eeped and fell down, quickly turning her back to the cabin as shards of glass rained down on her. She pushed her feet into the dirt as she pushed herself as close as she could without actually going under it. She held back a hiss as she realized her feet were covered in glass. She looked down at them and snarled her nose as the blood shown against her skin. She moved her eyes to look at the flashlight only a few feet from her. She took in a deep breath as Duncan leaned out the window. She pulled her knees as close to her chest as she could, and held her breath. He sent a few cuss words into the forest to the flashlight and retreated back in the broken window. She let out her breath and scooted along the ground toward the back of the cabin as she heard the heavy sound of shoes walk across the wooden floor. Her eyes widened as she got out from under the window sill, and heard the cabin door open. She moved to stand up, but a particularly large shard of glass dug deeper into her foot. She let out a small whimper and continued to move to the other side of the cabin. She pressed her back against the cabin and listened to the footsteps draw closer. She closed her eyes as they stopped.

Duncan reached down to pick up the light and frowned. He picked up the light and shown it down on the ground under the window. He squatted down and looked at the shiny red covered grass. He stood up and cocked his head to the side. He moved the light along the ground catching a small trail.

"Hey guys, there's some blood out here." Courtney felt her heart jump as she saw the light spot move past the cabin. She started moving along the cabin. The light stopped and shown down on her as Duncan looked down at her wide eyed. He frowned and looked down to her glass riddled feet then back up to her soaking wet hair. He shook his head and turned around. He walked back over to the window and peaked in.

"I found it, it's just a wounded animal." He said to DJ who was quickly pulling his shoes on. Harold had dismissed Duncan's claim of blood as a joke, and Geoff hadn't even moved from his deep sleep. Duncan shook his head. "It's pretty bad, dude. You should stay inside, while I go kill it and get it out of it's misery." DJ blanched and nodded as he kicked his shoes back off. Duncan walked back around the corner and cocked his eyebrow at Courtney as she tried to crawl away.

"So, spying now? That's pretty low for you isn't it, sweetheart?" She glared at him.

"Shut it, pig." He shrugged and walked over to her. He handed her the flashlight and moved her arm forcefully to hold the beam just over her feet. She winced as she saw the light reflect off of a lot more glass then she first had thought. She looked over at him and frowned.

"You could have at least put a shirt on."

"Excuse me your highness. I didn't expect to run into you out here. Just be glad I put my pants on." She glanced down instinctively, and let out a sigh. That was a relief. He smirked at her as he pulled a knife from his pocket. "Besides, if I would have known it was you out here, I would have come out with just a smile on my face." Her face twisted in disgust as she raised the flashlight to hit him. He grabbed her arm with his free and moved it back so he could se her feet. She watched with wide eyes as he flipped the blade out. She shook her head.

"Oh no you don't. I;m not letting any juvenile delinquent get close to me with a knife." She protested as she dropped the flashlight and pushed him away. He frowned and snapped the blade shut.

"Well then, princess, I guess we'll just have to wake every one up and let them know you were trying to look at me naked." Her mouth dropped in astonishment of the load of crap spilling from his mouth.

"Are you out of your mind!? I would never want to see that?!" Duncan smirked as he stood up.

"My word against yours darling." She growled as she wrapped her hands around the light.

"Fine! But if you hurt me I'll scream."

"You scream and you'll wake up the entire continent." He laughed. She snorted at him as he once again flipped open the blade. He knelt down as she brought the flashlight beam back up. She winced and her hand wavered with pain as he dug the first large shard of glass out of her foot. He repeated the same digging motion with each of the larger pieces. He sat back and closed the knife.

"There. You can get the rest out with a credit card." She snarled at him.

"A credit card?" He frowned at her.

"Would you rather I continue with the knife, princess?" She frowned and shook her head. Duncan stood up and held his hand down to her. She looked up at him and batted it away. He crossed his arms as he watched her attempt to stand on her own, putting a lot of pressure on her feet. She fell painfully back to the ground twice before she admitted defeat and held her hand up. He helped her to her feet and made sure she was steady, before he took the flashlight away from her. She turned and leaned her weight against the cabin as she started to hobble off. She bit back a yelp when he slapped her across the rear with the flashlight handle. She grabbed her butt and turned to give him an evil glare.

"You pervert!" He just grinned at her as he walked off, leaving her to hobble and fend for herself back to her own cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! Oh and the next few chapters are going to be packed full of innuendos...but most of them aren't ment to be. Does that make sense?**

* * *

Courtney jumped up out of the bed as the morning wake up call blared in her ears. She rubbed her head and mental cursed Chris and all of his children after him. She put her feet on the floor and winced. She snarled her nose and looked down at them. She almost forgot. Bridgette walked past her and brushed her feet with hers, and she thought she was going to scream.

"Whoa, girl are you okay?" Bridgette said squatting down next to the bed. Courtney nodded then frowned.

"Yeah. I'm good. I hope our challenge isn't bad." Bridgette stood up with a smile and shook her head.

"It's Chris. You know it will be." Courtney frowned. Sadly enough that was true.

The campers were dressed and out of the cabins facing the devil himself. He was gleaming at them with his pearly white teeth and his smug little smirk. Courtney crossed her hands over her chest and stifled a yawn. She looked around and frowned. There were a few people missing, namely Harold and Duncan. She frowned deeper as she remembered the events that had led to her mutilated feet. Perhaps Duncan had killed Harold and was just disposing of the body. It would be hard to throw him in the water and let the beasties take care of him. She shook her head and threw the thoughts out of her mind. She was actually shocked that she was even thinking like that, but she was running on two hours of sleep so her mind wasn't what it should be.

"Morning, princess." She almost screamed when Duncan spoke from right behind her. She turned around and glared at him.

"Nothing good about it, pig." Duncan cocked his eyebrow as a haughty look crossed his face.

"I didn't say good morning, I just said 'morning'." Courtney frowned and turned back around to face Chris. She looked over to the side as Harold walked up. He was fine and intact, just running late.

"Campers! Today you have a most interesting challenge!" Chris smiled as he half yelled. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"As if they aren't all interesting."

"Exactly!" Chris said with a wink. "Here is your challenge. You all will get very close to your team-mates today." All of the campers froze. That didn't sound good and they sure didn't like the emphasis that he put on close. "You all will be blindfolded, and while you are standing in a group, chef and myself will tie, handcuff and bind you to your team mates. You will then have to undo all of the bindings and remove the blindfolds, and make it back to camp. First team back, wins immunity, the losers will have to face the campfire." Courtney snarled her nose. _Great more closeness. _She frowned. She must have been in a pretty rotten mood to be so cynical thinking.

"Screaming Gophers, you go with chef. Killer Bass, you're with me."

"Goody." Duncan said catching a glare from Chris. He led the bass off into the woods until they came to a small clearing with a large box in the center. Chris threw open the box and started tossing blindfolds over his shoulders. Each one of them picked them up and tied them around their eyes. Chris smiled once he made sure that no one could see.

"Okay, Killer Bass. Now the fun starts." Chris walked over and started pulling the blind campers around until they were in a muddled huddle. Chris smiled as he brought out the handcuffs.

"Ouch, Hey watch it!" Courtney squeaked as the metal bit the skin around her wrist. Chris just laughed as he continued to handcuff wrists to wrists, ankles to ankles, and for the heck of it, wrists to belt loops. He grabbed the rope and started wrapping them, winding the rope through legs, around bodies, through arms and knotting it when he reached the end. He took a key from the box and set it firmly in DJ's hand.

"Killer Bass, DJ has the first key. You have to figure out which set of cuffs it goes to. Then the box contains the others. Good luck." With that he walked off. The bass started moving, trying to figure out who was attached to who's what. Geoff was the first to speak up.

"Who's hand am I pulling on?"

"Mine." DJ said bluntly. Behind him Courtney let out a shriek.

"Hey, who ever keeps grabbing my butt, STOP!"

"You know you liked it, princess." Duncan laughed, but then let out a yelp of his own as someone tugged on his pants. "What the fuck? Who is attached to my pants?"

"Y'know guys. We should probably try to get the blind folds off first." Bridgette said bluntly. As she finished her sentences everyone tried to shoot their hands up to the face, causing them all to lock the bindings.

"One at a time, people, gosh!" They all stopped pulling. Harold, who had figured out he was squished in the middle, brought his hands up until they couldn't move further. He started squatting down until he finally was able to grab the blindfold. He pulled it off and straightened back up. He looked at the group and realized they had a pretty serious problem. One of his wrists was attached to both DJ and Bridgette. His other was attached to Courtney's belt loop while at the same time to Geoff's wrist. He looked down at his feet to see that he was attached to Bridgette and Duncan.

"Guys, I can't move, because I am attached to everybody." Again everyone moved at once. "Stop! Okay Bridgette you would be the easiest to take yours off." She brought her hands up bringing DJ, Harold, and Geoff's hands up as well. She pulled hers off and looked at the others. She had a cuff on her wrist attaching her to Geoff, and thankfully enough it was the wrist that Geoff was attached to DJ with. She smiled as she found her common denominator, because Harold just happened to be connected to her and DJ as well.

"DJ, bring both of your arms up, and take off your blind fold. Geoff you do the same." She ordered, the men both following her orders. As Geoff grabbed his blindfold, DJ was still reaching for his, causing Geoff's arms raise as well, eventually puling the blindfold off. DJ knelt down and let Bridgette help him pull off his own. Geoff looked at his own situation and shook his head.

"Damn, dudes." He laughed as he realized just how messed up Chris had gotten them. He was attached by one ankle to Duncan and Courtney, the other was attached to DJ. His belt loop was attached to Duncan's and his wrists were attached to Harold's and Courtney's, which was awkward due to Harold's being connected to Courtney's belt loop. His other wrist was attached to DJ's and Bridgette's. With a lot of moving and maneuvering due to the fact they were facing the opposite direction of everyone else, Courtney and Duncan were able to get their blindfolds off.

"Okay. DJ do you still have the key?"Courtney asked in an almost frantic voice. She was very unhappy, and mentally vowed that she would make Chris suffer. Her wrist was attached to Duncan's belt loop, and the other was crossed over and attached to his wrist. Her ankle was shackled to his far leg, and the other was attached to DJ's ankle. Needless to say, she was standing very agonizingly at an even more painful angle.

"Yeah. But shouldn't we get the rope off first so we can sorta spread out."

"Dude's got a point." Geoff nodded.

"I don't know there brick-house, there won't be much spreading over here." Duncan said as he smirked at Courtney. She snarled her nose.

"Shut it!"

"Guys, calm down. DJ's right. Let's get this rope off and then see what we have to work with." Bridgette said as she looked at the rope. She frowned as she followed its weaving path around and under every one.

"Where's the knot?" They all started looking and frowned as they spotted it. It was pulled taunt and nestled close to their feet. Duncan snorted.

"Screw that." He tried to move his hand, but ended up jerking everyone. "Okay Princess you are going to have to move with me for a second." Courtney frowned as he moves his hand that was connected to her wrist to his front pocket. She clamped her eyes shut as he stuck his hand in his pocket causing her hand to follow. _Chris is going to pay. He couldn't even use the regular handcuffs. Nooo, he has to use the inmate handcuffs._ Duncan pulled his hand out with his pocket knife. Courtney opened her eye a sliver and grinned as he flipped the blade loose. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow then looked over his shoulder.

"Some one else is gonna have to cut this rope."

"Why can't you do it?!" Courtney frowned. "You have it right there in your hand and the rop goes right over your leg!" Duncan glared at her.

"Yeah, I'm right handed, and it's sort of attached to DJ's pants. And I am not about to try to cut this damned rope with my left hand?"

"Why? Are you that shaky, bro?" Geoff ask turning his head to look at Duncan who was giving him a pretty mean look. Geoff looked down to see the rope loop in front of Duncan's left leg and disappear between his legs, with the rope hugging a rather sensitive area. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"You are such a wimp." His eyes turned back to look at her.

"You wanna cut it, sweetheart?" It was her turn to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Sure."

"Duncan, what 'it' are you talking about? Remember this is Courtney?" Harold ask only to receive a kick from both Courtney and an unwilling DJ. "OW! Gosh!"

"Trust me, Duncan." He frowned and brought their hands up. He maneuvered the handle around, carefully avoiding the extended blade, and she wrapped her fingers around it. She brought her hand down and placed the blade against the rope that was tight against his thigh. She pulled it down as much as the handcuffs would let her then brought it back up, the second time the rope fell slack. She pushed the blade closed against his thigh and maneuvered it so that she gave it back to his hand.

DJ pulled on the rope for a while, but eventually pulled it loose. He turned the key in the cuffs that bound him to the other's first. It didn't fit any of his wrist shackles, so he handed it off to Bridgette. She smiled as she heard it click, and the cuffs attaching her to Harold fell off.

She had one hand free, but it didn't given them much wiggle room. She frowned and looked over at the box.

"We need to get to the box, guys." As soon as she said it, everyone moved at different speeds and in different directions. They fell to the ground, Courtney and Duncan on the bottom of the pile, and poor Harold and Geoff in the middle, with DJ and Bridgette on the top. Courtney bit back a scream, as someone landed on her foot and put pressure on a piece of glass she apparently missed. DJ and Bridgette stood up slowly, having to pull more weight just to get the others to their feet. Harold and Geoff's feet touched the ground and they pulled the other two up.

"OK, if we all move at least one foot towards the box, slowly on the count of three, we might be able to get there." Courtney growled. She was not going to loose this challenge. She was NOT. They all agreed and she counted slowly to three, and all their feet moved as it was pulled by someone else's. But thankfully, in the process of moving they didn't fall. Harold counted to three, and they moved again. They alternate counting off, until they made it to the box. Bridgette looked down into and shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay was the challenge confusing? Yes? Good. I was hoping so. And before anyone asks, I subjected a group of my friends to a similiar test and labled each one of them (Dj, Courtney, Geoff, ect.) and it does if fact work! Yay.**

* * *

"What?" Courtney ask, the irritability of the position she was starting to seep through. Dj shook his head.

"Theres got to be a thousand keys in that box."

"WHAT?!" The other four shrieked. Geoff shook his head and tried to see into the box.

"Hey Bridg can you reach any of them?" She frowned and moved her arm crossing it under her other arm and squatting down as much as she could. She finally managed to touch the keys. She dug her hand in and grabbed a fist full of them. She stood back up and DJ moved his hand over to take one, after methodically passing them out, leaving Bridgette still with a hand full, each member had two keys. They instinctively started trying to unlock their bindings. They had decided to get their hands free first, trading off the keys as they used them. DJ grinned as he freed the cuffs that joined him and Harold, freeing one hand for each of them. Geoff freed him from Bridgette and DJ as well. DJ threw the keys over to the side away from them. As they canceled out the keys for their hands they handed them to DJ who dropped them at his feet. Bridgette reached down and pulled out another handful of keys as did DJ. Harold freed himself from Courtney's belt loop, and Geoff freed himself from Duncan's belt loop.

They finished the box and all of their hands were free except Courtney and Duncan's. The others started canceling out the other keys on the remaining belt loops and ankles. It took them another two hours to shift through the keys and get almost completely free. They sun was already low in the sky.

Courtney frowned as she looked at Duncan who was just as unhappy with the situation. Every one was free except the two of them, and they were still attached at the wrists and the ankles. They were on their hands and knees frantically digging through the keys, along with the others.

"Duncan! MOVE your big hand I can't see!"

"Nothing to see but keys, darling!" They turned and glared at each other and the beginning of an all out brawl starting to show, just as Chris appeared in the clearing.

"Killer bass! You are doing good. But by now you have figured out that there are two keys missing." Duncan and Courtney froze and stared up at the host, both hoping he would burst into flames.

"Heheh. The remaining keys are hidden some where in the woods between you and the other team. But the Screaming Gophers also have two keys hidden the forest. You have to find the right ones, unlock your team-mates and make it back to the cabins first to win. Have fun!" And with that he tossed two flashlights to them and disappeared again. Courtney clenched her fists.

"Oooh, he makes me sooo mad."

"Guys, all we need to do is find the keys right? Why don't we just find all four and try them?" Harold ask as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Bridgette smiled and nodded.

"Let's split up and get a head start."

"How do we know it's a head start, if we don't know how far the other team is?" DJ ask patiently. Duncan growled.

"I don't care if we are behind! Get those damn keys! Here take my knife and if you have to stab someone and steal theirs!" The bass turned and stared at him. He smirked. "Kidding." Courtney growled and punched him in the arm with her free hand. The other four disappeared into the forest.

"This is not a time to joke." She scolded as they stood up. Duncan smiled evilly.

"Oh, and what would you have me do princess?" She tried to cross her arms then thought about where that would put his hand and shook the idea from her head.

"First of all, stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say doll."

"Oh! You are such a..a.." Duncan waited for her response. He mentally named off all the things she had called him and put his bet on ogre. "cretin!" Duncan raised his eyebrows at her.

"That's a new one." She cocked her head to the side and looked the other direction. He jerked on his arm pulling her into him with a jolt. She glared at him and pushed away.

"Leave me alone." She warned. Duncan didn't take threats easily, in fact in some instances, such as then, they were kind of a turn on.

"You gonna tell me what you were doing out side my cabin last night?"

"No."

"So you were trying to see me naked." Her face turned red but he wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment, but he definitely ruffled some kind of feathers. She jerked her leg up causing him to fall backwards with a thud, forgetting that she was still attached to the top half, too. She fell on top of him with an oof. She felt his loose hand grab her shoulder. She frowned and pushed herself up and looked at him. He had a menacing look on his face.

"If you wanted to be on top, princess, all you had to do was ask." Courtney growled and rolled over off of him.

"You are such a pig. A disgusting perverted pig."

"You know you love it." Duncan smiled. She snorted in response. They both stayed on their backs, settled into the grass staring up at the sky for a few minutes. Courtney closed her eyes, as she felt the sun shining down on her face through the trees. She frowned as she felt an odd sensation on her back. She opened her eyes as it began to burn. She and Duncan jumped up at the same time, jumping around like idiots.

"SHIT! ANTS!" He yelped as he flapped his shirt. She screamed as she swatted at her back. She didn't even think as she jerked her shirt over her head onto her arm, shaking it violently. Duncan didn't have time to make a comment as he was doing the same thing, yet having to pull of two shirts. She turned and spun him around as far as the cuffs would let her and brushed the large red ants off of his back. She turned around.

"DO ME!" He quickly brushed the ants from her back, but made a mental note to tease her about the way her request sounded later. She moved and squirmed with her free had trying to reach the center of her back. The stupid critters were in her bra!

"SHIT!" She screamed. She turned around and looked at him, tears stinging her eyes as her back burned, and other the places that had just started getting bit.

"We didn't get them all off!" Duncan stopped his feet as he felt the creatures crawling up his legs. He jumped and jerked her off of the army. They had fallen back on the damned ant hill. They both stomped their feet, sending most of the pest flying, but still the bites came.

"Are we closer to he showers or the waterfall?" He ask as he bent down slapping the pest from his pants. She cringed as she could feel her body lighting on fire as she slapped at her own legs.

"Umm. I think the waterfall. YOU'RE the one with the GREAT sense of direction!" Duncan at her and nodded.

"Okay princess." He snarled and took off running, pulling Courtney into a stumbling run beside him. She was right the waterfall was only about fifty yards a way. He jumped in taking her with him. They both surfaced moment's later, coughing water, but ant free. She pulled her soaking wet shirt back over her head. Duncan watched her as she pulled it over her chest. She frowned over at him and sent a hand full of water his way.

"Hey, I might never get another chance. Might as well take what I can get, sweetheart."

"Shut it." Duncan shook his head with a small laugh.

"And the honey moon is over." They swam to the edge and pulled themselves out. Duncan frowned as he watched her pull her shoes off. Pink water poured out of the, and her socks were deep red.

"You didn't get all the glass out?" She frowned at him as she wrapped her hands around one of her feet.

"Why do you care?!" Duncan shrugged of the remark.

"I didn't say I did. I just ask you a question, princess." She frowned.

"I thought I did, but I guess I didn't." He smirked at her.

"Well you better get it out soon or it could get nasty." She narrowed her eyes. He was such a smart-aleck some times.

"And you'd know all about nasty." He cocked his head sideways and looked at her. Was this girl really going to set him up that easy? She couldn't be serious.

"Maybe." He leaned over to her with that menacing glare crossing his face again. "Want me to show you." She shrieked and slapped him with her free hand.

"Pervert!" He laughed and sat back. But his face dropped as something glowing caught his eye in a bush behind her. He frowned as he stretched out reaching over her.

"WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING!" She yelped bringing a smile to his face. He grabbed the small plastic box. He rattled it in front of her face as he sat back.

"Glow in the dark retainer case...that's both disgusting and ingenious." He laughed. She smirked at him.

"Be careful Duncan, that's a big word for you." He smirked at her.

"If you would listen instead of yell sometimes, you would realize the extent of my vocabulary." She snarled her nose.

"It mostly consists of swear words and street jargon." She snapped. He scoffed at her and shook his head. He popped the plastic case open and took out the key. They tried the handcuff, but the key didn't fit. Duncan looked down at the leg irons and shook his head.

"This damn key won't fit that one either." Courtney curled her nose up and snatched the key out of his hand. She jammed the key into the lock and fought to turn it. She let out an exasperated breath and looked at him. The look on his face was an arrogant one, and she didn't like it.

"What?!" He took the key from her and looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Maybe you'll listen next time, sweetheart. I happen to know a thing or two about handcuffs and leg irons." She felt dumb. She knew that and should have listened, but she just wanted to be away from him. He was arrogant, rebellious, and dang it, he was getting on her nerves. But then there was that little mocking nag in the back of her head that was blathering on about things that she couldn't possibly be thinking. She turned at looked back at him.

"What now?" She almost regretted saying that, as she had an immediate flashback of the paint ball challenge. She brought her hand up to stop him just as he opened his mouth. "And no, we're not going to make out, or anything else that has to do with stuff like that." Duncan looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was gonna suggest finding something to eat, but your idea was better." She looked at him with a frown but couldn't help but let out a scoffing laugh. She couldn't win for loosing with this guy. Duncan looked down at the key in his hand, and the menacing look crept back over his face. She shivered at that look. It never met anything good.

"What are you planning?"

"Well, doll, I do see any reason why we should make it easy for the other team." He said and tossed the key in the small lake. Her eyes shot open.

"Duncan! That's cheating?!" He smiled at her evilly.

"Maybe. But it gives us an advantage." He said with a wink. She frowned and looked up at the sky. There were so many stars. She didn't get to see the stars very often back home. She shivered as a breeze rolled over her, reminding her that she was still soaking wet. She turned to look back at him with a frown.

"We better get back to the clearing so the others can find us." He nodded and they stood up slowly so not to knock the other off balance. He pulled his shirts on with his free hand, and slicked his mohawk back.

"After you, your highness."


	5. Chapter 5

The two made it back to the campsite, just about the time that full dark set in. Duncan frowned as he looked at a tent and a new box, with a paper stuck to it. Courtney shook her head. An entire day with no food and chained to a Neanderthal and it looked like it wasn't over yet. They walked over ot the box, where Duncan tore the paper off and read it.

"Killer Bass- since neither teams were able to complete the challenge, you have to stay in the woods tonight. Chef prepared you some 'yummy' food in the boxes. Have fun!" Duncan crumpled the paper in his hand and shook his head. "When this is all over I am so going to make his life miserable." Courtney nodded. She was exhausted and her foot hurt something terrible. She let out a sigh and looked over at him.

"Let's get the fire going." Duncan nodded as they walked over to the edge of the clearing and started gathering up some kindling. They brought it back and piled it on a the small spot of bare dirt. It took them several more minutes to gather up the limbs and the rocks to complete the fire, but they managed it none the less. Duncan reached into his pocket and pulled out his zippo. He snapped it open and set the kindling aflame. They both sat down slowly and carefully after checking the area, not wanting a repeat incident from earlier. They sat as far apart as the leg irons and handcuffs would allow Courtney reached down with her free hand and once again pulled her shoes off. She pulled her socks off with a painful grunt and stared down at her foot. Duncan blinked a few times then looked at her with wide eyes.

"Damn, princess. You seriously need to get that out." Courtney snorted at him as she ran her hand over the bump in her skin. The glass was embedded deep and the skin had crawled back over it as it worked it's way deeper into her foot. She was thinking about how she was going to get it out, when she heard Duncan snap open his knife. She turned to look at him as he handed it too her. She shook her head.

"I can't do it." Ducan cocked his eyebrow.

"Why not, doll? Don't tell me your squeamish." He said with a mocking laugh. Courtney narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. I'm not squeamish, it's just that it's pretty deep and I don't think I could dig it out." Duncan's smirk left his face as he frowned. He cussed himself inwardly and moved over a little closer to her.

"Here. I can get it." She frowned and looked at him. _Too close._

"You are going to hurt me."It wasn't a question it was a statement. Duncan frowned at her and shook his head.

"Hurt you last night, did I?"

Bridgette smiled as she carried one of the glow in the dark containers. They had only found one, but the sight of the other team was more than worth it. Geoff walked beside her with a flashlight, and Harold and DJ walked behind them, with their own flashlight. The all stopped as they heard voices. Bridgette listened for a moment and turned to look at the others.

"That's Duncan and Courtney...right?" The other's nodded they started to move but stopped when Courtney let out a painful scream.

"Dammit Duncan! Be Gentle!"

"Quit your whining princess, I'm going as easy as I can."

"Well it hurts!"

"It's gonna hurt! It's pretty deep!"

"Just get it out!"

"I'm trying!"

"You're not trying very hard. You are enjoying this too much."

"Listen if you weren't bleeding all over me this might be a little easier!"

"You're making it bleed worse!"

"Shut up and be still. Let me finish!"

"Duncan, please! Hurry!"

"Dammit, Courtney I have go slow, you don't want me ramming it in there and messing stuff up do you!?"

"I don't think your doing it right."

"Look, I've done this hundreds of times in juvy. I know what I'm doing."

"Well you aren't doing a very good job."

"You think you could do better?"

"..No...oh god just hurry!" Bridgette's eyes were wide as she and Geoff stared at each other as Courtney's voice had tears in it. The two turned to look at Harold and DJ who were both wide eyed, and slightly slack jawed. Bridgette started to say something when there was another scream.

"Princess, you need to calm down. You are only making this worse."

"You like hurting me, don't you?"

"Calm down. It'll be over in a moment."

"You are an asshole, you know that?"

"Oooh princess, talking dirty now?"

"Shut it Duncan! Just get it over with."

"No keep talking like that. It helps."

"Oh my god! Duncan THAT HURTS!"

"Shh. Look all done. It's out."

"You got it all over me!"

"Hey you know, princess, your squirming and wiggling wasn't helping." Bridgette shook her head and clamped her eyes shut. She opened them and started walking, making the guys follow. A bright blush crossed her face as they entered the clearing, she felt he need to close her eyes but she just stopped and stared at their two teammates. Bridgette let out a breath, and was thankful to see both fully clothed. The others walked into the camp and frowned, both Courtney and Duncan were covered in blood.

"What happened?" DJ ask as he tried to hold back his squeamish tenancies. Duncan frowned and looked at the group. A smirk crawled across his face as he spotted the blush that lit up Bridgette's face. He shook his head and laughed.

"And you call me a pervert, princess?" Courtney frowned at him, not catching it. She looked down at her foot and cringed.

"I just had a piece of..."

"She had a big thorn in her foot, and I had to get it out." Courtney glanced at him, slightly curious as to why he lied. But it cut back a lot of explaining so in the long run she didn't mind. Bridgette sat down next to Courtney and handed her the retainer case. She popped it open and looked at the key inside with a smile. Duncan snatched it from her and immediately went to the leg irons. The entire team held their breath as they listened for that sound. When the leg irons popped and snapped open, there was a collective sigh then a yell of victory. Geoff settled back in the grass and shook his head.

"Dudes, that means one down three to go." Courtney smiled.

"Not really. We already found one key."

"Well what happened to it?" Harold ask as he dug through the box of unidentifiable food.

"Juvenile Delinquent here tossed it in the lake." Courtney said pointing at the man attached to her wrist. Duncan just smiled as he put his free arm behind his head and laid back on the grass. The other four shared a glance then broke out laughing. Courtney frowned and looked at Duncan who was just as equally confused.

"What?"

"Oh my god that is hilarious!" Bridgette laughed. Geoff shook his head and calmed himself down enough to explain.

"Dude, Heather is the one that's chained..." He broke out laughing again and had to calm himself. "She's chained to Owen, man!" Duncan and Courtney looked at each other and joined in laughing.

"Ad it really doesn't look like their team cares." DJ added. Courtney could believe that. Heather was mean, cold hearted and a complete brat. She frowned as she let the laughter and banter among her teammates drown out as she thought. The challenge was to be the first one's free and back to camp. Chris had purposely connected her and Duncan together to make them miserable, but honestly the most miserable part about the experience was the ants. She wanted to get up and walk off, to be left alone with her thoughts. But that would mean dragging the doofus with her. She settled down in the grass and frowned deeper. A conversation had started up about the mystery of Chef's mystery meat. She closed her eyes and went back to her high school. She mentally walked the halls, took the steps, and walked into her advanced physics class. She frowned as she came out of her thought pattern. Pulled violently back into woods by the wafting smells of her teammates. A salty yet feminine smell, circled with the faintest hint of raspberries spilled from the other female bass left. A strong deeply intoxicating cologne always gave DJ away, while a more earthy and subtle scent belonged to Geoff. She took in a deep breath taking in the scents around her. A tickling antibiotic smell hung from Harold, with the cheap cologne he used to cover it up. But then there was the last smell. A fiercely potent and masculine smell, that held that bit of richness to it. She tried to force the bad thoughts from her mind as she found herself, once again thinking of the pig in a manner that could be seriously dangerous to her.

"Courtney? Earth to Courtney?!" Bridgette shook her head as Courtney turned to look at her. Bridgette smiled.

"What?"

"I was asking you if you wanted something to eat?" Bridgette laughed.

"No...no thanks." Bridgette frowned.

"Girl, what's wrong?" At that Duncan laughed. She was being quiet but he could pass up an opportunity to be an ass to her.

"She was just thinking about me. Is that right princess?" He laughed as he looked over at her. She turned to look at him with a blank face.

"Actually, yeah. I was." The entire campfire gasp. A let a smile play across her face. "I was thinking whether I should cut off your hand or mine." Harold fell over laughing. Geoff smiled at the look of shock on Duncan's face as Courtney laughed.

"Dude, she got you"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warnings..lol language.**_

_Damn noisy ass woods. Stupid crickets, Damn owls. Fucking cameramen can't let a man think in peace. Stupid girl. Yeah this is all her fault. _Duncan frowned at himself. What exactly was her fault? He didn't know but he did know was that he was in a foul mood. It possibly had something to do with that pulling sensation in his bladder, but he was going to ignore that for at least another…._Six fucking hours. Wonderful. _He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something besides the nagging urge in his lower regions. He took a deep breath and shook his head. The night was muggy, and the stupid tent was big enough for four people. Scratch that, four _unconnected _people, unless those unfortunate connected people wanted to snuggle. Duncan felt his eyebrow twitch. He wouldn't have minded of course, but oh the princess would have. He could hear her complaining and whining, and then there would also be yelling. He smirked to himself as he heard her mumble in her sleep. He opened his eyes and rolled his head lazily over to the side. She was as far away from him as the handcuff would allow, and curled on her side. He looked over her with narrowed eyes and watched the firelight flicker and dance over her face. She was the most annoyingly fascinating female he had ever met. It was frustrating and aggravating. He couldn't even think of her as a piece of meat anymore. _Duncan's gone soft. _

_**SHUT UP!**_ Duncan frowned deeper as he realized he was mentally arguing with himself. He brought his free hand up and rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He listened to the fire crackle and the skittering of the night creatures and shook his head. He couldn't stand it any longer. His bladder was going to bust, and he was not about to piss his pants. He sat up and looked at Courtney debating on whether or not he wanted to be mean. _To hell with it_. He jerked his wrist up causing her to slap herself with her hand. She jumped up with a start and glared over at him. She looked up at the sky and frowned deeper when she woke up enough to realize it was still dark.

"What?" She growled. Duncan stood up and jerked on his wrist using the handcuffs like he would with a puppy on a leash.

"Up princess." She narrowed her eyes and him and shook her head and jerked her arm back, making him stumble forward a little.

"I am not a dog, and I am not going anywhere." Duncan smirked and cocked his eyebrow.

"Listen, doll face. I gotta pee. Do you want me to whip it out right here?" Courtney's eyes widened as a look of disgust crawled over her face. But regardless she stood up. They walked into the thick a little ways before he stopped. He moved his hands to unzip his zipper, but she jerked away as her hand grew to close to him. He frowned over at her.

"What?"

"I'm noting going to touch you!"

"Aw come on, now." His voice rolled out smoothly. She felt her face light on fire as she jerked her head over to look at him.

"You are disgusting!" He shrugged.

"Yah I know. Now can I have my hand back, this sorta requires both." She shook her head and refused to look back at him.

"You can unzip your pants with one hand." He grumbled at her under his breath as she stepped arms length away, keeping her back to him. He let out a string of cuss words that could put a sailor to shame as his zipper stuck. She let out a yelp as he jerked his hand over and quickly jerked the zipper down.

"DUNCAN!" HE looked at her with a frown.

"What, princess? It's not like you got a peak of anything." She scoffed and turned around.

"Probably isn't anything to peak at anyway." She heard him clack his tongue ring against his teeth.

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart. I might just have to show you what there is to peak at." She gagged and shook her head, clamping her eyes shut as she heard that tell tale noise.

"You seriously are a pervert. You should see a doctor." He laughed at that.

"Been there done that. Couldn't tell me anything that I didn't already know." She tired to listen to the word in his sentence. She tried to listen to the animals. She was just trying to distract herself from what he was doing.

He shook his head. By the way she was acting you would think he was doing something much worse. He gave himself a shake and tucked back in snug to his boxers. He frowned as he looked at the zipper. This was going to be fun. He pulled up on the zipper with his free hand as his other stuck straight out to the side with Courtney standing as far aways as she possibly good. He let out another hiss of cuss words as his zipper stuck again in the same spot. He tried to pull his hand over but she grounded her feet and wouldn't let his hand budge. He turned and looked at her.

"Come off of it princess. I have to zip." She took a few steps backwards close enough that he could reach. He zipped his pants up with a small jerk as he looked at her. The moon was over head but didn't give off much light through the trees. She was so uptight, it was very annoying but at the same time intoxicating. He jerked his arm up, taking her hand with it. She turned around and glared at him. He pulled his arm up to hold it straight above his head, pulling her to her tip toes. He took a step closer to her closing the gap between them her chest brushing his. The blankness in his face made her eyes grow wide, as once again she was alone...in the dark... with this perverted psycho. She brought her other hand up and tried to push herself away from him, but due to the lack of leverage as she stretched out on her tiptoes, neither of them budged. He frowned as he looked into her eyes.

"Wh..what do you want Duncan?" He blinked as he looked at her. He tilted his head back a little and cocked his eyebrow.

"Why are you such a prude?" He ask as he calmly looked at her. She glared at him.

"Why are you such an ape?" He brought his hand down, allowing her to stand flat footed on the ground once again. She shook her head. "What were you looking at anyway?" He smirked at her that evil little smile and cocked his head to the side.

"I was looking for your mask. You have to be an eighty year old woman in disguise." She scoffed as her mouth fell open.

"Why? Because I haven't thrown myself at you? I'm not slobbering all over you like an over hormonal teenager?" He laughed.

"Princess, you are a teenager. You act like a grandma."

"And you act like a felon." He smiled at her and leaned in close. She felt like a deer in head lights as she just froze, the fear coursing through her. What was he going to do?! AND why the hell wasn't she moving. His lips stopped just an inch from hers.

"I am a felon." He whispered, his lips brushing hers slightly as he spoke. He straightened back up and cocked his eyebrow at her. "Are you really a gramma?" They stood in silence for a few minutes glaring at one another. Suddenly a light broke the sky as a chopper appeared out of nowhere. The spot light scanned the forest in random sweeps. And just as Courtney expected, Chris's voice broke over the slicing blades thanks to the helicopter's speaker system.

"Gophers, Bass you are even, each with one shackle left. So we are going to make things a little more interesting. You have one hour to find the final keys and make it back to camp, or we start the challenge all over again!" The helicopter whirled off into the darkness. Duncan and Courtney exchanged looks.

"Shit!"

"Agreed! Let's go!" Courtney nodded and pulled him off into the forest.

"Don't we need a flashlight, sweetheart?" She shook her head.

"No time. We are not loosing this challenge." Duncan was pulled behind her almost at a stumbling pace.

"We need to be able to see." He continued. She was usually the one being skeptical but she wasn't the one being drug blind through a forest with someone who would just as soon run them into a tree, a stump or off a cliff for that matter. She sighed and stopped and turned around. She drove her free hand into his pocket and came out with the lighter and shoved it in his hand.

"Think, _darling_. You're then man, you're supposed to be the resourceful one." He blinked at her.

"Okay then. Yes mam." She was getting forceful and even more bossy or would that be considered demanding? Whatever it was, he was digging it.

She frowned. She didn't want to recuffed to the entire team, it was bad enough being cuffed to the missing link. She let out a scream and heard Duncan' echo hers as they were jerked up by the ankle. She felt the blood rushing to her head as the world swam. She heard Duncan's choice colorful language as she blinked her eyes open. She looked up at the ground and frowned. _Wait...that's not right._

Duncan looked up at the tree that held the tethering. They had walked right into an old fashioned sling trap. He frowned deeper when he thought of the coincidence that they had stepped into it at the same time.

"Dammit!" He growled. Courtney tried to pull herself up but it didn't do any good.

"What happened?"

"You know that old phrase, up a creek without a paddle? Well, we are up a tree with out a knife, princess." She frowned. They were back to back so she couldn't see that idiot's smirk even though she knew it was there.

"Let me guess your knife fell out of your pocket."

"You got it." She frowned as the sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Wait..did you drop your lighter too?" She looked to the ground to see it shining in the moonlight. She looked straight out into the when she heard footsteps. Bridgette and Harold appeared out of the trees. Bridgette stopped and looked at them. She covered her mouth as she started laughing, Harold quickly joining in.

"Not cool, man! Get us down!" Duncan attempted to threaten, but with the blood rushing to his ears it didn't come off as harsh as he had planned. Courtney shook her head.

"No! Find the other key! Then come get us down." Duncan frowned.

"WHAT?! Princess, are you out of your mind!? It would be better if we all looked!"

"Shut it! Bridgette just find that key!" Bridgette laughed at the two once again and shook her head.

"Is this going to be a pattern in y'alls relationship?" She laughed and took off with Harold. She could hear the cussing and the arguing ringing behind her as they took off. She turned around when Harold let out a yelp.

"GOSH! Oh my allergies!" Bridgette turned around and looked into a hole that had just formed. She looked down at Harold in the bottom of a deep pit.

"Harold? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Idiots! This is Chris's idea of a joke, not funny."


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: SLIGHT ANIMAL MEANESS **

**Enjoy! OH and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Only 27 reviews needed to hit 100. Think we can do it? Well I darn sure hope y'all like it enough!!**

* * *

Bridgette walked further into the dark woods. The snapping of the camera men walking behind her was just background noise now. She saw Geoff hazily through the dark and the trees.

"Geoff!" She let out a yell, he turned around and looked for her. He saw her and stared walking toward her. She stopped with wide eyes as a net sprang up, wrapping around Geoff and pulling him off the ground. She walked over and looked up at him.

"Man, this sucks." Geoff stated as he tried to turn himself right-side-up.

"Totally." Bridgette answered., but shook her head. "We only need to find one more key. DJ can help me get Harold out, and once we get Duncan and Courtney down, we can cut you down." Bridgette growled inwardly at her self for not thinking to grab Duncan's pocket knife.

"Dude, just finish the challenge." Geoff laughed as he finally got comfortable in the tight net. She nodded and walked on, the camera man tagging along. Some help they were, like those annoying gnats that wouldn't go away when you swatted at them. She turned to give the camera a dirty look only to run into someone. DJ grabbed her before she stumbled backwards. She smiled at finding him not in a trap. He turned and pointed up into the tree. She followed to where he was pointing, seeing the dull and almost nonexistent glow of a retainer case. She frowned.

"I can't reach it." DJ said figuring that it was put that far up on purpose. He walked over to it as she followed him. He turned to look at her with that soft smile of his. "Upsy daisy." He said and picked her up. She moved as he held her up. She carefully walked up his chest and planted her feet on either of his shoulders. He held her hands as she turned around to face the tree She pushed her self along the tree, eventually having to push up to stand on her tip toes. DJ's big hands were clamped securely around her thighs, but she still gripped one of the branches as she reached for the case. She unintentionally disturbed a sleep squirrel, who was not very happy about that at all. She tried to reach the case, and just as she touched it the squirrel ran over her arm. She frowned.

"Shoo." She ordered but the chirping critter just fussed at her and started skittering back and forth over her arms. It jumped on her head then off landing right in front of the case. She shook her head and let out a puff. DJ frowned as he felt something tickle the back of his neck. His eyes grew wide as he realized that something hand just crawled down his shirt. He let out a scream and took off running. Bridgette let out a scream as she fell,but came to a jerking stop, which brought another blood curdling scream from her mouth. Her pony tail had gotten tangled in one of the out-branches and her hair was holding her about three feet off of the ground. She screamed as she grabbed her head. She narrowed her eyes as she looked over at the camera man.

"Put the damn camera down and help me!" She growled. The camera wavered as he laughed. He turned it around and looked into the lens.

"And so the cool collected Bridgette goes bye bye." He set the camera down and walked over to help her out.

DJ took off running into the dark forest. He turned and doubled back. He curves widely as he flapped his shirt. He finally stopped and jerked his shirt off flapping it violently. A large fuzzy caterpillar flew from his shirt and out into the darkness. DJ shivered as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Freaked out a little, brickhouse?" DJ turned around to see Duncan and Courtney hanging from a tree. DJ walked over and looked at the two. Duncan shook his head as he saw the smile on the Jamaican's face.

"Dude, don't even say it." Duncan warned, but it was too late.

"You two just hanging around?" DJ shook his head with a laugh.

"DJ. Sweety, please get us down. I'm going to pass out soon." Courtney cooed sweetly. DJ laughed and picked up the pocket knife. He reached up and before either of them could protest, cut the rope around their ankles. The fell to the ground in a bundle of cuss words and elbows. Courtney stood up and growled. Her foot was still tender. Duncan snatched his knife from DJ and put it safely away in his pocket. He picked up his lighter and flipped it open to make sure it would still light. Courtney looked around the darkness.

"Where's Bridgette?" DJ frowned at her question. He turned to look over his shoulder.

"Uh oh." He said and took off running. Duncan and Courtney looked at each other in question. Duncan started to run after DJ, but stopped when Courtney refused to move. He turned and looked at her.

"What, princess? You starting to get attached to being attached."

"No, you ass. My foot still hurts." Duncan cocked his eyebrow at her.

"You were moving pretty fast earlier." She just narrowed her eyes at him. She shook her head and started walking. She hadn't realized just how much her foot did hurt until the blood rushed back to it. They followed the trail DJ left through the forest until they came to an unusual sight. Duncan looked up at Geoff with a cocked eyebrow. He4 reached up and poked the boy causing him to jump out of his sleep.

"Dude! It is good to see you Duncan man." Duncan drove his free hand into pocket and pulled out the knife. Geoff fell to the ground and picked himself up. He looked around.

"Where's Brigette, Dj and Harold?" Courtney shrugged.

"Haven't seen Harold."

"And Brickhouse took off running like he was in deep shit." Duncan said thumbing over his shoulder in the direction he believed DJ had ran. Geoff nodded and looked at Courtney. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a night piercing scream. Duncan cocked his eyebrow again.

"Was that Bridgette?" Courtney asked and looked at the guys. Duncan shook his head with an odd smile.

"No. That would be Lindsay, princess." Courtney looked at him in question. He smiled menacingly and shrugged. "I have an ear for screams." Courtney curled her nose up and looked up at him warily. Geoff laughed and slapped her on the back.

"Don't you remember the first day and the cockroach? Man that girl has some lungs." The three jumped as the shrieking scream sang out again through the woods, but much closer this time. Lindsay broke through the trees. The three stared with wide eyes as she jumped around, trying to shake off the bothersome squirrel that was chattering as it tried to get the glow in the dark case back from the ditz. Lindsay threw the case to Geoff causing the squirrel to jump on him. He quickly tossed the case to Duncan. He frowned as the squirrel jumped on him. He grabbed Courtney's hand and placed the case in it. He waited until he squirrel jumped onto Courtney, then grabbed the creature. The squirrel let out a chirping scream and clamped down on the soft flesh between his thumb and forefinger. Duncan's eyes grew wide as he frowned. He tried to shake the creature off but it wasn't going to let go. He brought his hand up to his mouth and bit down hard on the squirrel's paw. The critter let out a yelp causing it to let go. The squirrel fell to the ground, and Duncan kicked at it causing it to run off into the night. Courtny and Lindsay stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! That poor squirrel." Lindsay said covering her mouth. Duncan looked at her blankly. Courtney turned and slapped Duncan with her free hand. He turned to look at her with a frown.

"What was that for!?"

"You bit the squirrel, Duncan!" He frowned at her.

"Y'know princess, I could have easily broke it's neck or bit it's head off Ozzy-style, but I didn't."

"EWWW" Lindsay shrieked. Geoff looked over at her with a smirk.

"Don't you have a boss to get back to?"

"Heather!?" She shrieked and turned around, running the wrong way into the forest. Duncan was still waiting for Courtney's smart come back. She just took a deep breath and let it out in a puff.

"You bit the squirrel." She repeated. Duncan shook his head. The woman was infuriating and confusing. Had she not ever heard of the natural order?

"He bit me first."Duncan retorted. Courtney shook her head.

"Leave it to a boy to rationalize beast like behavior, because of beast like actions coming from a beast." Geoff blinked at her.

"Speak English?" She looked over at him opened her mouth to answer him, then frowned. She shook her head and rethought her sentence.

"Duncan boy. Squirrel animal. Squirrel bit Duncan. Duncan bit squirrel. Duncan animal." She said very slowly hoping that he would understand. Duncan snorted at her and took the case from her. He popped it open and took the key out with a smile. He jammed it into the wrist irons and popped them open.

"Alright bro!" Geoff shouted as he jumped into the air. Courtney rubbed her wrist and smiled.

"Great, this means all we have to do is find the others and get back to camp." She started to continue her sentence of orders when she heard two voices break through the air.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm really sorry."

"It's really okay."

"I'm sorry."

"DJ, dude, quit apologizing. It's okay." Bridgette said as she rubbed the back of her head. DJ was on her heels apologizing continuously. Geoff and Duncan walked over to the two, but Courtney was busy looking around the forest. She looked up at the stars through the break in the trees. She turned and started walking as she tried to get a better angle so she could locate Polaris. One of the few things she learned in summer camp outside of CIT stuff. Know the North Star. She wasn't watching where she was walking and stumbled into the Harold trap. She twisted her ankle as she tried to catch herself, but ended up landing on top of Harold anyway. The others were at the mouth of the hole in just a few seconds. Harold stood up pulling himself out from Courtney as she sat up on her hands and knees trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of her. The hole was entirely too small for two people. Duncan frowned.

"Don't just stand there, Harold man, help her up!" He ordered. Harold dusted his shirt off and looked up at them.

"I was going to, gosh!" He said and turned around to the coughing Courtney. He reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her up with a jerk, but given that he didn't give her time to regain her balance She stumbled backwards. Harold caught her but almost wished he handed. Courtney's face turned red as the fire flooded to her cheeks. She looked down to see Harold's hands fully gripping her chest. She shrieked and pushed herself away from him turning around in the small hole. She brought her hand around to hit him with a loud pop.

"I..didn't...I wasn't...I didn't mean..GOSH!" Harold growled as the rest of the killer bass laughed at him at the mouth of the hole. DJ settled down on his stomach on the hole. Courtney grabbed his arm and as he pulled she tried to walk up the wall, but due to the twisted ankle and the still tender glass wounds she couldn't put pressure on them. DJ put both arms down for her and pulled her out. The others grabbed her and helped her out. She scrambled away from the hole. They helped pull Harold out as well. Bridgette walked over to Courtney and helped her stand up. Courtney grumbled.

"I'm so clumsy it's pathetic."

"Hey, you just have bad balance. No big." Courtney shot her a look.

"You make me sound like Lindsay." She said with a shake of her head. Geoff nodded and looked around.

"We should get going to the camp." Courtney tested the weight on her ankle and figured that she could manage without help, but with a painful limp. The team started their long walk back to the camp. Duncan turned and watched the prissy camper limp her pride still intact but her arms crossed protectively over her chest. He smirked inwardly. Harold was a lucky bastard. Coped a feel without even meaning to and all he got was a slap. If he would have tried that she would have kicked him in jewels so hard he wouldn't have been able to walk for a month. Duncan frowned as another thought crossed his mind. He stopped and watched her limp until she got even with him. She shot a glare at him that brought a soft yet cruel smile to his face. He threw his arm over her shoulder and walked with her, not bothering that the extra weight of his arm might not be so comfortable.

"I have a question for you, sweetheart."

"Whatever it is: no." Duncan smirked. _Oh so fiesty._

"Why do you refer to me as a boy instead of a man?" Courtney looked at him with disgust but kept limping. That was a trick question. It had to be. He was setting her up for one of his lewd disgusting comments. She thought and picked the most logical answer.

"Because you are not considered a legal adult until you reach the age of eight-teen or in some cultures twenty-one." Duncan shook his head and leaned his head in closer to hers as they walked adding a little bit more weight to her.

"Ah. But darling, some cultures consider thirteen to be the entrance to manhood." She shook her head. She wasn't playing his game. She winces as she stepped on a pebble. She couldn't help but notice he put a little bit more weight on her. She stopped and pushed him away.

"You're hurting me." Duncan took a step back his face in an un-Duncan like expression. She looked at him with a frown, but just as soon as that look of compassion crossed his face, it was gone and quickly replaced by that menacing glint. She screeched as he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and tried to push herself down but that only caused him to tighten his arm around her waist.

"You pig! You over pierced neanderthal! Put me down you arrogant ogre." The other bass stopped and turned to look at the two. Duncan gave a smile and sent a thumbs up at Geoff who was beaming. The others shook their heads and turned around. Truth was her being stubborn and prideful was slowing them down. If he carried her then they could move faster. She screamed out more insults as she pounded her fist against his back.

"Calm down, woman." He said readjusting her over his shoulder. She growled and brought her hand up and curled her fingers around a handful of green. She gave it a hard jerk back. He let out a growl and turned his head sideways and bite the side of her waist. She let go of him with another shriek.

"Bastard!" She cussed then covered her mouth quickly. Duncan smirked and slapped her across the but with his free hand causing her to shriek again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...so yeah. I got started and couldn't stop with this chapter. It has a little bit of darkness in it, Mainly because it is addictive and I'm not use to writing light-hearted stuff for so long. Enjoy...and please no flames, I'm out of marshmallows..**

_That egotistical sloth! Revolting he-demon. Repugnant ostentatious piece of un-recyclable garbage caught in a fleshy prison. That's all he is! Disgusting perverted cretin. That's it. I am going to get him back soooo bad he won't even want to look in my direction. _Courtney mentally hissed as she pulled her shoe off. They had made it back to the camp site to find that Chris and Chef were gone, and a single letter that announced it all as a joke, and that they would be back in the morning. That didn't put her in any better of a mood. She sat back on her bed and wrapped her ankle. She snarled as Bridgette entered the room. The blond shook her head as she sat on the bed next to Courtney.

"God, girl. I think you busted 'em." Courtney rolled her eyes to look at her friend. She shrugged and let a self satisfied look cross her face.

"He'll live. A pretentious prick like that doesn't need the ability to breed anyway." She hissed. Bridgette laid back on the bed next to her and grinned.

"So when are you going to tell him you like him?" She didn't see the pillow coming as it bashed her in the face. Courtney sat up and folded her arms over the pillow. Bridgette sat up with a laugh.

"You two act like you are already married." Courtney shot her a warning glare as she tightened her grip on the pillow. Bridgette brought her hands up in defense and laughed. "I didn't mean it. I'm gonna go for a quick swim, come with?" Courtney shook her head.

"No. Outside means the more than likely chance of having an encounter with the Neanderthal. Upwards close to an eighty percent chance. I'll stay here thanks." Bridgette rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Okay."

"Bridgette, be safe?" Courtney said hugging her pillow. She never knew what kind of danger that the crazy show would put them in next. Bridgette nodded and disappeared out of the cabin. She curled up with her pillow and fell over onto her side. She closed her eyes for a moment then sighed. She stood up and walked over shutting the wooden door behind the screen. She quickly pulled her clothes of and pulled her pajamas on. She grabbed her pillow and flung back the covers back. She clutched her pillow close to her chest and curled around it pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

* * *

Duncan let out a string of cuss words as he stood up. The initial pain starting to finally wear off. If he made it out of the competition alive, he was going to have gnads of steel. He slowly stretched his hands above his head until he was on his tip toes. He grit through the pain as he tensed up in that position. He slowly relaxed and brought his arms down, the pain dulling substantially. DJ looked down at him from his bunk letting his book fall onto his chest.

"Better?" Duncan nodded. DJ tried not to laugh as he shook his head. "I can't believe you unhooked her bra!"

"DUDE! That was golden!" Geoff said sitting up. "Through the shirt and everything, man. You are like a god, or something." Duncan grinned. It was nice to be recognized for his talents. All she had known was that his hand moved to rest on her back. He looked over his shoulder at Harold who looked as if he was lost in a daze, with a more than stupid look on his face.

"Harold, you okay man?" Geoff ask as he sat up. Harold rolled his eyes to look at Geoff with a large smile.

"Boobies..." Duncan frowned and kicked the bunk, bringing Harold out of his daze. He frowned as a thought crawled across his mind. Slowly he walked over to the door and out. He looked at the girls' door with a frown. He walked over and pulled the screen open slightly. Carefully he pushed the wooden door open slowly so that the noise wouldn't be so loud. He peeked his head around the door and grinned, as he saw her curled up with her back to the door. A menacing glare crossed his face. He wasn't going to hurt her, he just wanted to scare her a bit. Ruffle some of her feathers. He walked over and due to his socked feet, made it over to the bunk silently. He looked over her for a moment as he planned out his scare. He brought his knee up and rested it on the bed, gently applying weight a little at a time until his weight was completely on that knee. His next move had to be quick and precise or it would ruin the entire prank. He moved quickly, clamping his hand over her mouth, and using the weight of his body to pin her to the bed. Her eyes snapped open as she screamed into his hand. He settled his head just out of eyesight and spoke into her ear. He spoke deep from the back of his throat and in such a low tone, she wouldn't be able to recognize him right away.

"Do you like pain, little girl?" She screamed into his hand again as she tried to sit up. He put more weight on her pinning her further into the mattress. He laughed into her ear and let his voice return to normal. "Cause I damn sure don't" He laughed and sat up on the bed letting her go. He expected a barrage of punches, a swift kick, or anything other then what happened. He looked over at her with a frown. She curled up tighter around her pillow. He watched her for a moment and saw that she was shaking. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. She was trembling violently.

"Princess, You okay?" He heard it then. Her muffled sobbing into the pillow. His eyes grew wide. He didn't want to scare her that bad. "Courtney? Are you okay?" He sat down on the bed and shook her gently. She curled tighter around her pillow as she started to control her crying.

"Just go away." She whispered refusing to look at him. He stood up with wide eyes and shook his head. He backed out slowly and pulled the door shut. He walked in utter shock back to his own section of the cabin. Geoff sat up and took one look at the paleness of Duncan's face and decided it was better if he didn't ask.

Hours later a figure walked into the boy's side of the cabin. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and set the small bundle of black cats on the floor. She bent down lighting the fuse. She smiled and took a few steps back placing herself between the bunk and the chest of drawers. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited, briefly looking up at the bunk she was standing next to. _Three, two, one. _

The guys jumped out of their beds like they had been shot. Duncan screamed something about a gang war and dove under the bed. She smiled at their reactions and walked to the door, but she hadn't stepped but a foot out, when she was grabbed and spun around violently.

"What was that for, princess?!" Her eyes were dark as the smile melted away. Duncan was furious. He didn't know whether to shake her or yell at her. She pushed him away from her.

"Payback." She said simply and disappeared back into her side of the cavern. By this time the entire camp believed that they were caught in a gun fight. But she didn't care. She made Duncan taste the fear of an old memory, just as he had done to her. Payback is a delicious dish. Although she knew this was just the beginning. She shut the door and leaned against it to see Bridgette armed and ready with nothing else but the table lamp. She lowered it when she saw Courtney.

"What is going on!?" Courtney grinned.

"Just having some fun." Bridgette put the lamp back on the table and cocked her eyebrow at her.

"Courtney? Are you feeling okay?" The brunette nodded and walked over pulling her robe off as she sat back on her bed. They could hear the cussing coming from the boy's side that signaled that they were not happy. Bridgette curled up on her own bed and looked at her teammate.

"What did you do?"

"I borrowed a few firecrackers from Owen's bag...I don't know why he had fire-crackers. But I remembered seeing them the first day." Bridgette's eyes were wide as she stared at the girl.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Courtney?" Courtney smiled.

"I did say I borrowed them. I have every intent of either paying him for them or getting some back to him." Bridgette shook her head.

"Wh...why?" Courtney shrugged as she listened to the string of continuous cuss words drifting through the walls as Duncan proceeded to try and calm the other bass down.

"Bridgette, I'm tired of him. I am. I am not easy prey and I will not be made of fool of anymore." The girls jumped as a hard knocking came to the door.

"Courtney! Open this door!" Courtney looked over at Bridgette with an odd smile. Duncan was pissed. Bridgette shook her head. He was gonna kill somebody and she rather it not be her. Courtney pulled her robe on and walked over and opened the wooden door, but left the screen between them.

"What is your deal?"

"What? Don't like it when someone makes a fool out of you?" Courtney said crossing her arms over her chest. Duncan narrowed his eyes.

"You did that because I scared you earlier. And I want to know just what the fuck you were so scared about!" Courtney stepped back and shook her head.

"Just you just scared me and I don't like being scared." He shook his head. Enough of this beating around the bush crap. He opened the screen and grabbed her arm. She let out a yelp as he pulled her onto the porch.

"You sit. We talk." He ordered. She sat on the steps with a growl and looked at him as he sat down next to her.

"Duncan, it's done. We're even." Duncan shook his head.

"No, princess. You were trembling far to much for it just to be that I scared you." Courtney looked at him. The anger in him had subsided and there was curiosity in his eyes, but still the lack of care was there as well. Courtney frowned and looked back over her shoulder. Their male teammates were crowded around the door and Bridgette was standing at the other one. Duncan looked over his shoulder at them and shook his head. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Walk?" She shrugged and stood up. She wasn't going to get any sleep anyway. They walked down the steps and toward the dock. They stopped before they got to the dock and sat down at the campfire. It was rather dull without the blazing fire.

"Obviously you have something on your mind, which amazes me to start off with, but what is it you want Duncan. You aren't going to leave me along until you get it." She frowned after she said it. Maybe not the best choice of words to use around the Neanderthal. He looked at her hard. He stood up and walked over to the tree with the camera. He reached up and pulled it form the duct tape. He then took the lens off and crushed the microphone. He moved over to the other 'hidden' camera attached to the rock wall and proceeded to disassemble it as well. He looked around and made sure he had gotten all of them. She watched him with curious eyes as he walked over and sat down on the stump next to her. He looked at her for a moment, but the next sentence that came from his mouth almost knocked her off of the stump she was sitting on.

"Were you violated when you were younger?" She snapped her eyes open and looked at him with shock all over her face. She stared at him her eyes almost the size of dinner plates.

"Wha...wh...Why would you even ask that?" Duncan folded his hands together as he leaned forward on his knees.

"I recognize the reaction. My room mate my first time in juvy would do that." She shook her head and stood up.

"You are..disgusting." She said and turned around. She started walking over when his voice rang over her.

"I'm sorry Courtney." He stood up and grabbed her by the arm before she could walk further.

"You don't know anything about me, Duncan. And stop pretending that you actually give a shit. I know you too well. You will turn any weakness you see around and use it against me."

"You forget one thing princess." She curled her nose up and looked at him. She crossed her arms and took a step backwards.

"And what is that?"

"We're team mates. I have no use getting you voted off."

"Yet." Duncan rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get any where with her arguing. IF he couldn't be apologetic then he would be defensive.

"Listen, princess. You seriously need to lighten up. Have some fun. You walk around with a chip on your shoulder and a stick up your ass. I try to be friendly and you still act like a bitch." Her eyes flew open and her mouth fell slack. She balled her fist and walked over to stand right in front of him.

"Did you just call me the b word?" He cocked his eyebrow. Finally the girl's feathers get ruffled.

"Yes I did." She stared at him and shook her head. She let a smile come to her face as she looked up at him.

"Okay then. You see me as one, then I will show you just how much of _bitch _I can be_." _Duncan smiled at her anxiously. He nodded and took a step closer to her, but she didn't move back as he expected. He bent down and stared eye to eye with her.

"You're on then, sweetheart."

* * *

**_And so the prank wars begin._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oops. Got in a hurry to post and forgot to give credit where it's due. Shame on me. The whole guys prank was Lord Melkor's idea.**

Bridgette jumped up with a start knocking her head against the bunk above her. She rubbed her head as she listened to the long string of insults echoing through the entire camp. Her eyes looked over to her roommate who was also wide awake. Courtney rubbed her eyes.

"Sounds like the gophers are back." She said as she stood up and stretched. Bridgette yawned and stood up as well. Both girls froze as they seemed to remember the same thing. They looked at each other and bolted out the door, to find their male counter parts already outside, and for the most part on the ground laughing. Courtney looked over at the gophers to see Heather still shackled to Owen. She covered her mouth and tried to choke back the laughter that push up. Owen was being Owen, pumped and ready for the next challenge. Heather on the other hand looked as if she was going to explode or become something of an Izzy herself.

"OKAY CAMPERS! The Killer Bass won!"

"They cheated! They have the key, I know it!" Heather growled. Chris shushed her and went back to his yelling.

"Killer Bass, you didn't win anything but the rest of the day to relax. Screaming gophers, you have to face the campfire tonight. AND you have to help chef clean! Won't that be fun?!"

"Oodles." Gwen said as she rolled her eyes. It wasn't like that could ruin her mood. Obviously someone in the universe liked her. She would have sweet sweet dreams that night.

Courtney turned to look at Bridgette with a smile.

"The rest of the off?" Bridgette grinned. Their challenges usually lasted all day or several days. Bridgette's mind was already on her surfboard in the middle of the lake. Courtney stood up, going gentle on her sore feet. She started to say something to Bridgette but was grabbed from behind suddenly and swung around.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She didn't have to even guess at who it was. Courtney rolled her eyes as Duncan laughed.

"Okay, princess. Don't think I didn't remember your little challenge last night." Courtney frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry. I didn't think that at all." She hissed through her teeth. He laughed and turned to walk off. Courtney looked down at Bridgette who had a curious look on her face.

"What was that about?"

"He called me the b word last night. I told him I would show him how much of one I can be." Bridgette's eyes grew wide.

"Courtney? Oh as long as nothing gets hurt I want in!" Courtney smiled and nodded. The two girls disappeared into the cabin.

"Dude, what did you do to her last night? You seriously got her irate." Harold said looking at the pierced teen as he walked over to them on the dock. Duncan grinned.

"I justs ruffled a few feathers."

"It looked like you ruffled more than feathers." DJ said as he rubbed Bunny between the ears. The boy's dark eyes looked up at Duncan and shook his head. "She was pretty mad..." DJ stopped as he recognized the glint that rode across Duncan's eyes.

"Not as mad as she's gonna be. But I will need some help." He turned to look at Geoff. He walked over and slung his arm over Geoff's shoulder.

"Bridgette's soft on you, right bro?"

"Totally."

"Good. I want you to get her and Courtney out of the cabin."

"What are you planning, Duncan?" Harold ask in his wheezing nasally voice. Duncan smiled widely.

"You've heard of the cold shoulder? Well I have something else in mind." Geoff cocked his blond eyebrow at his more mischievous teammate. The guys listened intently as Duncan explained his plan in depth. Harold's eyes were wide and a grin was spread across his face.

"Why just target Courtney? I mean, why not get all the girls in camp?" The three larger guys looked at Harold with surprise. Duncan grinned and slapped the red head on the back.

"Hello Harold. Nice to meet ya man." He turned to look at the other two. "Let's go. Geoff, you can get them out of the cabin right?"

"No prob man. Leave it to the professional." He sauntered off, desperately trying to think of something. Get them out of the cabin, for at least ten minutes. It was harder than it sounded. Briskly he walked up to steps and stopped at the screen door. As he knocked he could hear the girls scuffling about. Courtney opened the door and smiled innocently. In the back of his mind something warned him that it was too innocent. He shrugged it off and smiled back.

" Hey, do you and Bridge wanna go watch the Gopher's clean? I ask the guys but they said it was lame." He tried to look sad. Bridgette looked around the door and looked to Courtney. The girls exchanged a glance before Bridgette nodded. The two girls quickly shut the door as they walked out.

"Sure. Anything to see Heather miserable." Bridgette said with a smile. The trio walked off, but several pair of eyes watched them as they disappeared into the mess hall. In a flash Duncan, Harold and DJ were into the girls side of the cabin. Drawer were open and nothing was private any longer. Duncan and DJ had their hands full as they darted out of the girl's side and back into the guys. Harold lifted up the mattress letting the other two guys stuff the hand full of bras underneath. Quickly they made their way over to the Gopher girl's side of that cabin. Harold pulled out one of Lashawna's bras and his eyes grew wide.

"I didn't know they made them this big." Duncan laughed and slapped the boy on the back.

"You've got a lot to learn my friend." He took the bra and showed Harold the small white tag sewn into the hem of the cup.

"Thirty-eight triple d. That's your new lucky number." Duncan said as he grinned at Harold. He signaled DJ and the three retreated with all the bra's in camp in their possession. Duncan grinned as he looked at the mountain of lace. He rubbed his hands together menacingly.

"Okay, freezer time."

"But how will you get by chef?" DJ chimed in as he tried to untangle his hand from one of Gwen's bra straps. Duncan shook his head.

"I saw him leading the gophers to the boat shed with Geoff and the girls following. It'll be a snap." He said snatching the lacing thing from DJ setting the big guy free. He shoved all of them in the bag, and cocked his eyebrow as he looked at the multitude of variety. One could almost tell just buy the colors and styles which ones belonged to who. He closed the back and ran out of the cabin. He slammed the mess hall door behind him and made a mad dash for the freezer. He moved a bag of onions to the side and nestled the bag of delicates just behind them. The girl's wouldn't be happy, but they still had the bras they were wearing. So they couldn't get that mad. He thought as an evil grin settled into his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Kinda short, very late. Sorry. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

Courtney looked down at the bundle of tooth brushes in her hand. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't even be planning it. She was a good girl. But even the most respected of world leaders believed in some form of revenge. She tilted her head to the side and thought for a moment on that. Was it really revenge if it was committed prior to the transgression? With a snort, she shook her head. She wasn't going to think about it as doing something wrong, she was going to think of it as preventative action. Yep. That sounded good to her. Bridgette pulled out a bottle of vinegar that she kept in her bag. Vinegar was a good healthy way to keep the stomach acid levels normal, or at least that was what Bridgette swore by.

The two girls sat down cross legged in the middle of their cabin. It had taken a stroke of luck to get in and out of the boy's cabin before Geoff decided he wanted to watch the gophers suffer. But they had done it and managed to get all of the guys tooth brushes without a hitch. Courtney set the brushes down and proceeded to unscrew the caps to all of the guy's tooth pastes. After squeezing out a little portion of one tube she handed it over to Bridgette who poured just a bit of vinegar into the tube.

Bridgette exchanged the tube with Courtney who had another ready for her. Courtney screwed the caps back on to the tube and went to work kneading them so that vinegar would be evenly spread out through the tooth paste. Courtney looked up as there was a small knock on the door. They rushed to hide all the evidence of their preemptive strike.

Courtney stood up carefully, so she wouldn't upset her foot any further, and walked over to the door. With a quick glance back she made sure that everything was out of sight. She opened the door and looked up at Owen with a smile.

"Here's the hot sauce you wanted."

"Oh thank you Owen. Here's payment!" She said grabbing a candy bar from the top of the dresser.

"What are you girl's doing? Can I help?" He ask trying to peak through the door. Courtney smiled and shook her head.

"Girl stuff." She said and shut the door. She let out a sigh and shook her head. Owen just happened to be the gopher that had to help Chef clean the kitchen. Not the brightest ide a in the world but it did work to her an advantage. She took the jar over and sat back down in the middle of the floor as Bridgette pulled out the rest of the stuff. Courtney unscrewed the lid of the Tabasco juice and dropped the brush, bristles first, into it.

****

Duncan chipped off another piece of wood from the bunk bed as he worked on the eye sockets of a skull. He was bothered. Yeah. He'd admit it. She bothered him. But it wasn't the fact that she declared bitch war on him, he was fine with that. Excited even. But he was still reeling from the whole pillow hugging trembling crying situation. He took his pestering a little too far. He cussed at himself as he flicked a wood splinter at his face. He turned to look at DJ as he walked in. He was wearing his bright orange life jacket but wasn't even damp. Duncan cocked his eyebrow at the Jamaican and shook his head.

"Geoff wants to go paddling." The dark boy said with a sigh. Duncan nodded.

"I'll go too. Get out of this fucking cabin." He said jabbing the knife blade into the bunk post. He pulled his shirts off and followed DJ from the cabin. Both of the boys stopped and watched as three short furry men ran out of the forest, closely following them were two girl's dressed as safari guides. One was carrying a net and the other had a tranquilizer gun.

"Get back here hobbits!" One of them shouted. They ran after the short people but one of them stopped and grabbed the other girl by the shirt hem.

"Becker! Look!" She said pointing at Duncan and Dj. The other girl shook her head and seemed aggravated.

"Not now Tinsley! Hobbits first!" With that both of the girls started after the short people again. Duncan frowned and jumped as a war scream sounded through the camp. Izzy ran after the two girls and stopped producing a giant net from thin air.

"Izzy wants to help!" The red head screamed and took off after the parade of strangeness. Duncan shook his head and looked at DJ.

"Did you see that?"

"Nope." DJ said shaking his head.

"Good me either." Duncan laughed not wanting to think about what kind of shit Chef had laced their food with. They made their way down to the dock where Geoff was waiting with the canoe. As they jumped in, literally rocking the canoe to the point that water lined the bottom, Geoff decided to ask a question that took Duncan off guard.

"She's not pregnant is she?"

Duncan almost fell out of the canoe as he stared at Geoff. He frowned and slugged Geoff in the arm.

"What the fuck dude?!"

"I was just curious, man. I mean she's been pissy lately."

"She's always pissy." Duncan corr ected as he settled down in the boat.

"Yeah, but dude. I mean.."

"Geoff. Shut up." Duncan said with a shake of his head. Geoff shrugged and left it alone. DJ couldn't though. There was one more question that needed to be asked. He didn't want to ask it though. Duncan would most likely through him in the water, but before he could ask the question seemed to pop from Geoff's mouth.

"If she is, is it yours?" Geoff asked nonchalantly. DJ let out his held breath knowing that it wasn't going to be him that was pushed into the lake. And just as he was expecting, Geoff fell with a waving splash into the water. Duncan let out a string of cuss words and waited for Geoff to surface.

"I take that as a no, bro?" Geoff said spitting out a stream of water. Duncan frowned and 'thunked' the blonde on the head with a paddle. That was the end of the conversation. Geoff climbed back into the canoe and it wasn't ten minutes later until Geoff let out a monster belch sending the other two guys into laughter.

**_Sound off if you are interested in reading more? I'm border-line on this one. _**


	11. Chapter 11

Courtney stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around snuggly. She walked over to the small mirror and combed her hair down and checked her reflection. Bridgette was toweling off her hair next to her, with the gopher girl's still in the other stalls. Bridgette and Courtney both proceeded to brush their teeth and get ready for the morning. As Courtney decided she was ready to get dressed she looked over to where she had set her folded up clothes. Ice ran through her veins as her eyes grew wide. Her clothes were gone.

"Bridgette..?" Courtney said pointing at where the girls' clothes should have been. All the clothes were gone. About that time LeShawna stepped out of the shower with a sigh. Cold water was better than no water she guessed. She saw the two bass girls standing with their faces paler than they should have been.

"What's the matter with you two?" She asked arching a eyebrow in skepticism. Courtney brought her hand up to point at the corner where the girls had all folded their clothes. LeShawana's eyes widened then narrowed in the same breath.

"Oh they think they are funny!" She didn't try to hide the irritation in her voice. Courtney and Bridgette followed her as she stomped out of the showers. They held their towels tight to their bodies as LeShawna marched over to Chris.

"Good morning girls? Don't you think you should put clothes on? The guys might not be able to do today's challenge."

"Don't you good morning me you skinny pickle-necked prima dona. Where's our clothes?!" LeShawna barked. Chris put his hands up and shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I wish I could take credit for that." Chris said and turned to look at the camera man. "Have the producers write that down for the next show."

LeShawna was boiling at this point. Another set of cussing screams sounded from the showers as Gwen and Heather noticed their clothes were missing. Courtney looked at Bridgette with a shrug of her shoulders. She turned and frowned seeing the guys sitting on the steps of Bass cabin. She frowned as she noticed a certain juvenile delinquent smiling wickedly. A string of obscenities rolled through her mind as she gripped her towel even tighter. She stomped over toward them with LeShawna and Bridgette on her heels.

"Give them back." She growled. Bridgette grabbed LeShawna before she could make mince meat out of the boys.

"Give what back Princess?" Duncan said leaning back on the steps. Dj was sweating bullets as the girl's eyed them down.

"You know damn well what jail bird!? " LeShawna snapped . Duncan looked over at her with a smile.

"I really don't. " He said with a smirk. LeShawna frowned.

"Come on girl. Two minutes. That's all it would take." She said balling her fists. Duncan stood up with a grin.

"Calm down girls. You're clothes are in the cabins." He said with a grin. He watched as they grumbled and growled entering the cabin. He shook his head with a smirk. It was Geoff's idea to take the girl's clothes while they were in the shower. Pretty genius on his part. How often was it that ALL the girls decided to shower at the same time. Duncan thought for a moment. They could have gone a lot farther with it than the did, but what fun would that have been? The girl's only had their regular clothes. All the lacy bras were out of sight and out of mind. He grinned. Of course though not all bras were accounted for in the now frozen duffle bag. He would have perhaps felt guilty if he hadn't been the only one that decided to keep a souvenier. Harold actually named the one he kept. Duncan furrowed his brow for a moment. Was it considered naming if it was named after the person it belonged too? Fuck it. He jumped as a string of curses fell down on him. Heather who still had her part of the handcuffs on was cussing up a storm as she, Gwen and Linsdsay came out of the showers. They made their way to the cabins.

"Gosh they didn't look happy." Harold said pushing his glasses up further on his nose. DJ shook his head wiping the sweat from his face.

"Not cool, dude. They are going to be soooo mad." He said as he fell back on the porch. Geoff shrugged.

"When else will we get to have this much fun?"

Courtney grabbed her clothes off of the bed with a growl. She flapped her shirt open as she inwardly thought of how to get them back. They still had the dental plan but this earned something more. She and Bridgette both froze at the exact same time. Slowly Courtney turned to look at Bridgette.

"Do you have my bra?"

"No...please tell me you have mine?"

"No." Both girls stood completely still contimplating their next moves when they both bolted for the door. They stopped just short of clobbering nthe hell out of the bass boys when they saw a very pissed off LaShawna coming toward the cabin. DJ jumped up from the steps and ran into the boy side of the cabin. Harold's face blanched, blood trickled from his nose, his eyes rolled back and he was out. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Nice way to act innocent guys."

"Listen here you little ..." LaShawna started but was quickly cut off by a bull horn into a mega phone.

"OKAY GIRLS! YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON OR YOU WILL DO THIS CHALLENGE NAKED!"

"You sorry son of a .." Heather was cut off by the blow horn before she could finish her obscenity.

Duncan grinned menacingly. He would have never imagined that Chris would be enjoying the prank as much as he was. He actually thought Chris was on the fluffy side, but whatever. Anything to rattle the girl's heads a little bit more.


End file.
